En las noches de luna llena se convierte en mujer
by bestiapeluda
Summary: Como el señor Filch y la señora Norris se conocieron y su vida juntos...
1. Chapter 1 - Introducción

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, creo que ni siquiera la idea, quiero decir: los personajes y la locación le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la idea de cómo se conocieron el sujeto y la sujeta son de LJlashlarue en su historia " **A Bit o' Magic"** (que está en inglés pero les recomiendo que la lean igual porque es muy bonita). Espero que ninguna de las dos personas ni se enojen ni me peguen o me quieran cobrar porque no tengo un mango. O sea: yo haciendo esto no percibo ingresos.

1- Introducción

Hace, ya 25 años que el malhumorado Argus Filch trabaja en Hogwarts de conserje.

Ya ha terminado la segunda guerra mágica, Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado esta bien muerto y ellos, los "buenos" están vivos. Él aún se siente amargado por ser squib, resentido y en guerra contra los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería...porque ellos pueden hacer magia y él no, porque tiene que andar limpiándole los mocos a los muchachitos que ensucian su preciado colegio, no cumplen las normas del mismo, está también ese poltergeist insoportable que lo vuelve loco, McGonagall que le dice que es un idiota, Hagrid que le dice squib soplón, viejo bobo; Irma Pince que por alguna razón ya no quiere salir más con él, se siente sólo...aunque tiene a su amiguita peluda, la señora Norris, que lo adora, ahí no se puede quejar, recuerda aún cuando la conoció, hace casi los mismos años que trabaja en Hogwarts, en circunstancias desafortunadas para ella, él recuerda bien haber estado en los jardines del colegio durante el receso escolar y ver una manada de perros salvajes agitados por cazar a su presa. Fue acertado bramarles con voz potente y firme, y adoptar una pose ofensiva, de lo contrario aquellas feroces bestias lo hubieran atacado también. La descarga de adrenalina fue fuerte pero logró que los perros se alejaran, abandonando a su víctima en un pequeño charco punzó en la nieve. La víctima era un gato. La mirada del señor Filch se dirigió al árbol que estaba frente a sí al notar un movimiento, se acercó y advirtió que en la base había un hueco y dentro otro pequeño gatito. Introdujo su mano para sacar al animal de allí pero en ese momento el felino bufó aterrado tratando de intimidarlo. El conserje, bravo y rudo como era decidió mostrarle confianza al asustado animal y sabiendo que tendría que resistir que lo atacara sin defenderse, introdujo su mano en el hueco del árbol y sujetó al gatito, que clavó garras y dientes dolorosamente en su brazo. Una pata del animal estaba herida y ensangrentada, sería pertinente llevarlo con la profesora de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas. La profesora, muy amablemente sanó al animal, le informó a Filch que era una gata y que tenía apenas meses de vida y le dio unas cuantas recomendaciones para cuidarla.

En ningún momento pensó, Argus siquiera en deshacerse del animal, sabiendo que no tenía, ya, madre. Como él mismo, esta gatita estaba sola en el mundo...así que resolvió que ella se quedara junto a él. La gatita lo acompañaba siempre al hacer las rondas nocturnas del colegio cuando los estudiantes estaban de regreso, siempre lo observaba con atención cuando limpiaba o reparaba alguna cosa, ella siempre lo acompañaba, lo seguía y lo miraba trabajar como supervisando que hiciera bien su trabajo...y al finalizar las agotadoras jornadas laborales, cuando Argus se disponía a relajarse en el sofá de su despacho, su maravillosa amiga trepaba a su regazo y se acurrucaba contra su panza, entonces él sonreía realmente feliz y acariciaba el suave pelaje de su lomo y la gatita ronroneaba, otras veces, quizá al merendar, Argus se recostaba y con ella acurrucada en su pecho, le dejaba lamer un poco de dulce que untaba en su dedo índice. Cada día el mismo ritual...se amaban mucho y tenían una conexión realmente especial, respeto y confianza mutua que Argus podía lograr raramente con humanos.

Y entonces algo raro ocurrió. Era viernes, una noche de plenilunio, tétrica debido a una tormenta que arreciaba, relámpagos surcaban los cielos y el mismísimo martillo de Thor tronaba con fuerza allí arriba en su reino... y Argus hacía su ronda como siempre, pero no había señales de que su amiguita peluda estuviera cerca o hubiera encontrado algún alumno fuera de la cama, o a Peeves, todo estaba extrañamente calmo exceptuando la borrascosa noche, así que decidió volver a su despacho, pensaba que tal vez encontraría allí a su gatita y así fue: su amiga dormía plácidamente en su cama y Argus enternecido ante tan hermosa visión se durmió a su lado.

En la cama del conserje de Hogwarts, la gatita de pelaje grisáceo se debatía y bufaba molesta y dolorida.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sorpresas

2- Sorpresas

Argus abrió los ojos adormilado al despertar, sintiendo un peso inusualmente grande, no el normal de su gatita. Al extender una mano para acariciar a su amiga, lo notó: no era el suave pelaje de su gata...era piel...¡humana! Suave y caliente.

Iluminó de inmediato la instancia, era una mujer, una mujer completamente desnuda y..¿dormida?, en SU cama. Se quitó bruscamente las cobijas de encima, sobresaltado, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, desesperado sin saber que hacer. Y su gata no estaba. Claramente era una mujer y no su gata.

Trató de calmar su respiración, resollando, trató de calmarse. Vamos, ¿que demonios hace una mujer que no conoces, que jamás en tu vida viste...¡durmiendo en tu cama!?

Sonrojado por el pudor, tapándose la cara con una mano pero escudriñando entre sus dedos, tocó con un dedo a la muchacha...que ni se inmutó. Probó darle un toque más fuerte...sin respuesta. Esta vez le dio una pequeña sacudida y la chica se despertó sobresaltada...desorientada y asustada.

Durante unos segundos ambos se miraron fijamente, muy quietos, como dos gatos que se miran de un tejado a otro.

El conserje la observó, una chica joven, de unos 20 años, con el cabello rubio ceniza, ojos marrón claro de mirada furtiva, pálida y de aspecto cansado...era bonita, también, pequeña...

-Argus...-fueron las primeras palabras de la chica.

Y el conserje se desmayó.


	3. Chapter 3 - Te amo

3- Te amo

Argus volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez su mirada se encontró con un par de pequeños pechos de pezones rosados, descansaba sobre unos muslos suaves y una mano acariciaba su cabeza con gentileza y él tragó saliva con dificultad antes de levantarse y mirar a la chica de frente.

-¿quién eres?- le preguntó el anciano hombre, aunque sospechaba la respuesta.

-Soy Ana Norris- respondió de manera amistosa, la joven, como si fuera muy obvio.

-Sabes mi nombre...- atinó Filch un poco perdido en pensamientos, los recuerdos inmediatos y tratar de sacar conclusiones.

-Bueno, si, después de acompañarte durante 22 años, sería una mala amiga si no supiera tu nombre.

Otra vez, la chica...Ana, hablaba como si todo fuera obvio, pero estaba claro que Argus no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, lo sospechaba pero no se animaba a afirmar nada.

Y entonces el conserje tuvo la buena idea de prestarle una camisa suya a Ana para que cubriera su desnudez y poder hablar más tranquilos. La camisa le quedaba enorme y a Argus le pareció adorable.

Y entonces sí, hablando Argus descubrió que Ana era la gatita que él rescatara del ataque de los perros salvajes y descubrió que Ana era la víctima de un poderoso hechizo proferido por un shaman troll con el que se topara acampando en bosques escandinavos, un hechizo que en las noches de luna llena la convertía en mujer. Pero le contó a Argus que estaba feliz de ser un felino, porque antes de dejar la civilización e irse a los bosques, ella se sentía sola y decepcionada del mundo humano, los humanos la rechazaban: los magos, porque ella era squib tal como Argus mismo y los muggles, porque era una chica muy rara, era solitaria también, al igual que Argus; le contó que, sin embargo, estaba feliz por haber encontrado a un amigo humano que la mimara tanto y le contó que lo amaba mucho.

Esa tarde, Argus sentó a la Ana humana en su regazo y la escuchó con atención, mirando a su amiga maravillado, acariciando su espalda, abrazándola y dándole besos suaves al hacer alguna pausa, quedándose en silencio de tanto en tanto para disfrutar el uno del otro...

Si hubiera sido posible, te aseguro, lector, Argus se hubiera casado con ella, conténtese con saber que estando Ana en etapa humana, ella y Argus hicieron el amor más veces de las que es sano.

Fin


End file.
